1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a power-saving function and a power-saving setting method applied to this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of personal computers having power-saving functions have been developed. This type of personal computer is provided with, for example, a utility program which enables a user to set parameters for power-saving. Using the utility program, the user can set, for example, a time until the personal computer is set in a hibernate state. If the set time has passed without an operation by the user, the personal computer is set in the hibernate state, and power consumption is reduced.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187987 discloses a power control system wherein the respective parameters of a power-saving mode can be set in units of a time zone by referring to the history of past power consumption, so that the power consumption of a multi-function printer (MFP) may become closer to a target value.
In the power control system of KOKAI Publication No. 2006-187987, the respective parameters of the power-saving mode are set in order to make the power consumption of the MFP closer to the target value. Thus, depending on a power-saving mode which is set, the effect of power-saving is high, but such a problem may arise that a long time is needed to return to the normal mode from the power-saving mode, leading to degradation in convenience.
Therefore, it is necessary to realize a new function for providing a power-saving function suited to the usage pattern of a computer by a user, and having a high power-saving effect.